Princess's duty
by Chrysoberyl-sama
Summary: I died,easy as that.But when I woke up and found myself reborned as...Rasiel and Belphegor's little sister! Everday is as crazy as the last and somehow I owe a favour to a mysterious voice? Join Luciaana, my OC, as she ventures through her second life in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohaiyo,this is Chrysoberly-sama speaking! I am a new member and this is my first fanfiction so please support me and leave reviews! I Love you all!Sadly I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Sob* I planned to make mine a bit different, and I figured Bel was the puur-fect choice!**

"Speaking"

"_Itallian"_

'_thoughts'_

(/w/)

Hi,I'm just your normal-everyday girl, in your normal world. In this monochrome-coloured world, I have nothing to live for, and I'm just passing the days, waiting for something, something different to happen.

Until that day. That day that screwed my life over, and painted my world with beautiful and exsotic colours. That I hated and also loved at the same time. All the good, the bad, the memories I never want to let go. June 21,the day that I died and get reborned.

It happened so fast, one moment I'm on the road, and next thing I know it, I died.

I woke up to see myself in a white room, which was bare, only a tablet in front of me. I picked it up and widened my eyes at the contents. The tablet's only contents were 'Do you want to live on, or do you want to be reborned?'. Beside the words was a box for me to write my answer. I pondered on the question for a while.

'If I live on, my life will continue to be boring,but if I be reborned…' I typed my answer, 'I want to be reborned.' on the box. At first,nothing happened and I was starting to think I was being pranked. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled into the floor and I made a grab for the air,but fate loves to play with me and I was engulfed by the floor.

"Your trade for living once more is a favour to me. I will collect the debt sometime in the future. Until then, Averdeci."

"Wait,WHAT?! Hey, what does that mean anyway?!"

I opened my eyes and saw a lady holding on to me and two other babies. I was a baby all over again! Damn you, tablet/voice-of-evilness! The pretty lady (which I presumed was my mom), smiled and it lit up her whole face. She had porcelain skin with high cheek-bones and blond hair which was tucked beside her ears and trailed behind her back. I had to admit, she sure was pretty!

"Where am I and why Dafuq are you holding me?!" I screamed but it only came out as a string of moans and gulps from my baby throat. The other two beside me was also crying for who knows what. The lady looked at us with loving eyes as she planted a kiss on our foreheads.

"_Welcome to this world, Rasiel, Belphegor and Lucianna."_ The lady said, making me gasp. '_Rasiel and Belphegor?! Aren't they the twins in Katekyo Hitman Reborn?! No way! I'm a huge fan of Akira Amanos' work and last time I checked, Rasiel and Belphegor are _bloodthirsty twins_ and they don't have a sister, much less triplets.'_ I said inwardly. The lady let the nurse take us away and I snuggled up to her chest, and slept like the baby I am.

The next time I woke up, I was being held by a man I presumed is my father. A blond haired guy in his mid-thirties, with a kind face I couldn't portray the twins making. My father swayed me around and made baby noises. _'Well, no wonder children had a hard time learning to speak!'_ I thought and pulled all-babie's ultimate move, which is crying.

"_Idiota! Charlize, put Luciaana down!" _my mom then swept me from his arms, cooing me.

"_Aw, but I wanna hold Luciaana, Elizabeth you meanie!" _the man I will now call papa, wailed-I'm pretty sure he wailed/cried-and retreated to play with Rasiel and Belphegor. But too bad for him, Rasiel doged papa's hug-attack while Belphegor hit him with multiple toys.

Papa went to his Emo-corner pouting and poking the purple-looking-mushrooms that miraculously grew out of nowhere.

"Boohoo…Rasiel,Bel and Luciaan are soo mean to papa!" papa wailed. But the 3 of us giggled ( actually,I giggled while Rasiel and Bel did their 'Ushe she she she/Ushi shi shi shi ) at papa's misfortune.

And this is how my life as Luciaana began.

(/w/)

**So how was it? I tried to portray Rasiel & Belphegor's parents. The typical tsundere mother and care-free father. (I just thought of Lal & Collonelo!) I was also planning the daily life of Luciaana and siblings until the day that Bel killed/assassin-ed his own family! Please Read & Review, my first fanfic, so lessen down on the flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life in the castel

**Hey there! Here's a new chappie for you all! Thank you to the people who add me to their favourites and follows! I was so touched that this story actually gained attention! *Sob with happiness* I'll try my hardest for this novel, so please support me!**

**P.S.: I forgot to add in that in Luciaana's past life she was 20 when she died.**

(/w/)

It was a normal day in the castle, the maids were working/minding their own buisnes, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping…

"Don't let the triplets get away!" our butler, Olgert shouted, ordering the maids to catch us.

Yup, as I said, normal. It was a year after our birth, mama and papa decided to throw us a birthday party with lots of mafia people attending.( I don't even know our family was involved with the mafia! Akira Amano didn't say that! ) Most of the people didn't know it was our birthday until a few days later, and supposedly they were only there to strengthen their alliances.

So, anyways, Bel & Rasiel refused to put on the suit mama picked out for them while I refused to put on a _pink_ dress. Come on, pink?! I'd rather die in a hole than dress in _PINK_ in the public! Rasiel & Bel reached a temporary alliance to escape Olgert.

" Ushi shi shi , the peasant is 100 years too early to dress the prince in _that_!" Yeah, we can speak and run already, 'cuz Rasiel and Bel were born geniuses and I was a toodler with a mind of a 20 year old, so yeah.

"Ras, Bel, over there!" I whispered, pointing to a dead end of a corridor.

"Ushe she she, Luciaana, it's a dead end." Rasiel stated but continued running either way.

"Trust me." I said and stopped in front of the wall. I shuffled my hand on the wall and found what I was looking for. I pushed a certain spot on the wall and a small hole opened. "Come on," I said and pushed them in the hole, which led down a slide into a corridor.

"Ushi shi shi shi, How did you know there was a secret passage way in there, Lucia?" Bel asked.

"Let's just say there's a lot of time in my hands." I said, not wanting to remember how I found this place.

(/w/)

Hi there, this is Chrysoberly-sama speaking! Now, I'm here to tell you how Luciaana found the secret passage!

Luciaana hates Olgert and naturally she gets him annoyed a lot. And she always pulls pranks off him, which causes her definition of tag and hide & seek.

So one day, when she was escaping Olgert's wrath again, she found herself in the exact same dead end. She remembered those movies where there were secret passageways and franticly searched for one.

I know it's stupid she doesn't run another way but hey, I love this idea!

Then who knew there was one? Not that Luciaana's complaining. She only broke two fingers from the 'graceful' landing she did when she found it. But, she then used the passageway ever since…

(/w/)

We walked along the passage way with me leading the way. It was silent for a few minutes until I broke the silence.

"So, who wants to crash our own party?" I asked sadisticly, 'If you don't want to I will.' holding the torch higher in my hand. The twins smiled/smirked.

"Ushe she she she/Ushi shi shi shi, that's our little sister we both know and hate so much."

"…I'm honored?" I said hesitantly, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

And so…

I hacked into the castel's PA system with Olgert's computer ( Let's not go there.) and screamed " It's play time, everyone!" at the top of my lungs. Then Rasiel & Bel locked the doors from the outside and joined me at the last open door, which we barricaded so no one leaves.

Mama and Papa were already long gone before we came, so, it's time for a bath. A big one.

"It's our birthday and it's the guest's job to entertain the birthday girl!" I said, smiling like a lunatic.

"Ushi shi shi, Luciaana, you're forgeting something." Bel said.

"Ushe she she, do you want to die, Luciaana?" Rasiel said, sharpening his knives.

"Oh. And the birthday boys." I corrected. "As I said before, IT'S PLAY TIME, EVERYONE!" I screamed and the bloodbath began. Bel 'Ushi shi shi shi-ed' while Rasiel 'Ushe she she she-ed'. Everyone looked at us fearfully and took out their weapons.

It was pure chaos in the next 45 minutes. Rasiel stabbed and sliced his way to the center of the crowd and left us to ourselves. Bel didn't want to lose to Rasiel and also left me by myself. I guess the alliance was off between Rasiel and Bel as they started to spar with each other when they got close.

I took out my twin retractable swords behind me ( Imagine Shingeki no Kyojin, yeah, that sword.) and started to attack them. I wound them until they are paralysed or just traumised for life, but I would never kill someone. Rasiel and Bel both told me I was too soft. Meh.

"Run,Bitches,Run!" I screamed. Just as I said that, Olgert just had to come in. _'Killjoy'_ I muttered under my breath as Olgert stopped us.

And because of what we did, we strengthen our bonds as siblings, ( Rasiel and Bel couldn't stay in the same room without wanting to kill the other under 5 minutes.) and got ourselves grounded for a month without weapons. (But I wouldn't say that cooping us in the castle was grounding though. It wasn't that bad. I mean, in the future, Varia was 'grounded' in Italy for trying to kill Tsuna-kun. And they couldn't go out of their HQ with weapons either.)

(/w/)

**So, what'cha think? I never knew Rasiel's choice of weapons in the past, so I let Rasiel be the same as Bel. I also put Olgert in, the poor side character that only showed up in 1 episode that claimed to be the butler of the twins. Luciaana is also part-crazy like her big brothers, to show that she's related to the 'crazy-princes'. In 2015, I'll try to update once a week, but during the next week I'll update randomly so keep a look out for the next chapter! Please Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Shopping!

**Hey again! Thank you all for following and favourite-ing my story, princess's duty! And I'm so happy I got reviews! Reviews are always welcome as they tend to point out my mistakes! **

**And to the annoyumus reviewer out there, yes, I suppose so, but as I said, she doesn't want to remember it, I mean, who wants to remember how she broke her fingers? Anyways, thank you for pointing that out, please continue to support my story!**

**A/N : I got the candy store part from 'Beyond Insanity' which laura threatens the wine seller!**

(/w/)

Well, after one month, our band has been lifted! I went to find mama watching a blockbuster movie in our personal movie room.

"Mama, can you bring me to papa?" I asked, clutching her other free hand. Mama looked at me and her face had a small smile. I loved this woman! She takes me seriously and doesn't treat me like a child and actually praised me after the whole fiasco at our birthday!

"No can do princess, papa's busy right now with his work." Mama said, turning her attention back to the screen, which happens to have been a fighting scene. I pouted.

"B..But papa said he would take me out to play!" I *COUGHfakeCOUGH* said and used my doe-eyes I've inherited from my papa and looked mama. Mama flinched back as she stared at my doe-eyes, thinking she saw Luciaana like a poor kicked puppy.

"Oh, alright. Let's go see your idiotic papa." Mama said finally. Yay, attack is super affective! I grinned and skipped alongside mama as we go to papa's office. A few minutes later we were at a big oak door with a gold handle. I looked at the knob with amazement. Mafias do know how to work in style.

Mama pushed open the door and all I saw was a table drowning with paperwork. Wow, how do mafia bosses do this kind of stuff?! I wouldn't be surprised if mafia bosses die young in their office instead of the field! Papa, I hope you rest in peace.

"Charlize, Luciaana said you agreed to take her out to play." Mama said in a montone voice.

Suddenly a familiar looking head popped out from the stack of papers. I inwardly screamed bloody murder. Who wouldn't when suddenly the dead rises?! So anyways, papa frowned and looked at the guy I didn't notice standing beside him until a few moments ago.

"Pleaseee, Paolo, can I ditch work and spend time with my cute daughter?" papa wailed, doing doe-eyes at Paolo.

A vien popped up from mama's forehead. "No husband of mine is gonna slack off on work, kora!" mama shouted and slapped papa Lal-style. Minutes later papa was curled into a ball under his table sobbing quite loudly. Paolo sweat dropped at the old couple's antics.

"I am not old! I dare you to repeat that!" mama shouted at Paolo as if she could read his mind. And I was left clueless in the sidelines.

"Don't mind them, the crazy woman has been verbally/physically abusing Boss like that since middle school." Paolo whispered into my ear. I put my fist on my open hand as if I figured out something.

"Ah, papa's an M?" I said, obvious shock in my voice. He nodded. After the little petty war, papa stood up and took my hand.

"Luciaana, I can't go out to play with you, papa has too much work to do, please forgive me, papa will make it up to Luciaana, okay?" papa said. I nodded. "Then can I play with Paolo-san?" I asked.

"Hmmm….Great idea, Luciaana! Paolo, can you accompany Luciaana?" papa asked, eyes full of hope. Paolo's eyes softened and nodded.

"Great! Before we go, let's go get Rasiel and Bel!" I said and rushed in the library, just to find Rasiel leaning on a bookcase whist reading while Bel was buried in a pile of books, snoring away. It was rare for it to be peaceful, or it was just because Bel was unconscious.

"Ushe she she she, what do you want, Luciaana?" Rasiel asked, swiftly throwing the book on Bel's book-pile.

"Paolo agreed to take us out to play! And wake up Bel, will you?" I said and Rasiel happily complied, throwing knives into the book pile, causing more books to fall on Bel. A few seconds later Bel crawled out from the pile and he was not happy.

"Ushi shi shi, you dare spill the prince's royal blood? You must have a death wish, _dear brother_." Bel spat, cue insane grin and lots of bloodlust.

"Okay, okay, break it up. Don't you want to go outside?" I asked, but they ignored me and continued their staredown. "Hey, don't ignore me, I feel so sad…" I said, pulling out a hanky from nowhere in particular and dabbed at the corner of my left eye. They continued to ignore me anyways.

I went to my Emo corner and there were miraculously, poisonus mushrooms there for me to poke and sulk.

"Ushi shi shi shi, Luciaana…" Bel started. 'He's gonna cheer me up?' I thought happily and turned towards him. "…the prince orders you to stop growing mushrooms, they're hard to get rid of." He finished, leaving me to continue growing more of those said mushrooms in my Emo corner.

"They don't care about me, it would be better for everyone if I just died in a random corner in the castle with my corpse rotting in the basement and no one will remember me…" I sulked. The twins sighed and after lots of ranting and curses one year olds shouldn't even know, we got into the car Paolo owns and set off to the end of the rainbow!

Just kidding, we went to the mall in town. It's the biggest mall there where most of the people buy stuff from.

And sometime in papa's office….

"Ara? Where is my wallet? I swore I placed it in my back pocket…. Oi, it isn't funny, where's my wallet?!" Papa panicked, after all, there were tons of gold credit cards in it!

"Who knows? The last time you said you lost something, after 24 hours of searching, it was in your drawer." Mama said.

"Yea…you're right, it's bound to show up sometime!" Papa said happily.

"Ushi shi shi…why is the prince shopping in such a peasant looking place?" muttered Bel as he walked behind me.

"Ushe she she, it can't be helped…Luciaana dragged us with her." Rasiel said as he jogged after Bel. Don't you think she's amazing she could drag them here even though they're protesting, isn't she? So anyway, Paolo told us to go off and look around while he goes off for a smoke, not like he could tell that to 'innocent-one-year-old-kids-who-couldn't-even-distinguish-the-difference-between-a-black-ball-and-a-bomb'. But, he was gravely mistaken…

After he left us, we went into a shop selling sweets and chocolates! The shop was nice and cozy, like those vintage sweet shops, with all kinds of candy in jars along the walls and the shop lady was a kind sane woman, who greeted us kindly and gave us candy!

"_HELLO! Do you happen to have any candy?" I asked brightly. Rasiel and Bel looked at me and in a count of 3 simutaniously face palmed. Oh dear, my little Luciaana seems to have forgotten that THIS is the CANDY store._

"_Uh..yes! This is a candy shop after all, what kind of sweets do you all want? We have all kinds of candy, and chocolates too!" said the shop lady nicely._

"_ALL OF THEM! AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ALL YOUR CANDY I'LL KILL YOU AND HANG YOUR HEAD ON THE DOOR!" I yelled and took out my sword from who-knows-where. Wait, where did that come from? Oh… never mind._

"_NO WAIT! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE CANDY HERE! DON'T KILL ME!" yelled the shop lady as she ran out of the store screaming like a total fool. I smiled evily._

"_What are you two waiting for? An invitation? Gather them up, bro!" I said casually as I ordered Rasiel and Bel to pick up the candy. Bel scowled._

"_Why is the prince doing this for Luciaana…" Bel grumbeled but did what she said as Rasiel followed asuit. They put the candy and chocolates in a toy wagon and proceeded to roam the mall. And after going into multiple shops, we got use of papa's gold card. There was enough money in that card for a peasant's year of supplies, and a few wants._

We went back and found Paolo in the Plaza waiting for us. His eye's widened at the wagon of candy and other useless stuff. I think I saw Nitrogen in there though. Rasiel was pulling it and I just brushed it off saying we won it in a contest. I think he didn't believe me though. Meh, did he really think I would threaten innocent people for those stuff? I wouldn't even hurt a fly!

And then, we went home, and when we entered papa's office, we saw papa searching for something, 'cuz all the drawers were opened and papers were scattered everywhere.

"Ah, welcome back, kiddos, ne, have you all seens papa's wallet? It's a brown one with lots of money and cards in it, I can't seem to find it anywhere!" Papa asked nervously, glancing at the hill of candy/random stuff behind us.

"No, but I did find this one!" I said and showed papa a brown wallet. Papa's face lit up instantly.

"Can I have it back, Luciaana?" Papa asked, and I happily passed it to papa and skipped out of the room, humming a tuneless song. Papa immedieatly went to check his credit cards, to find that half of his money was used on most things he saw in that wagon.

"NOOOOOOO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME, LUCIAANA?" Papa screamed, and that sentence rang through the whole castle

"My, what was that sound?" a random maid said, and shook her head.

(/w/)

**Well… how did you all like it? I hope it was to your liking! Please Read & review!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kidnapping days

**Hellooo! I'm back with another chappie of Princess's duty! Thank you for all your kind reviews! I'll keep up and try to finish this series with my dying will!Anyways, I forgot to disclaim something! Take it away, Luciaana!**

**Luciaana: Chrysoberly-chan sadly doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! She only owns me….wait, that sounded weird! Ew…**

**Btw, I made the triplets and the main cast the same age to fit my story, so don't worry if I said she was 15 in future chaps! Moving on to this new chapter!**

(/w/)

Ya' know, being a princess all isn't that all amusing. Once we were allowed to go out of the castle freely, I was constantly kidnapped at least twice a week. Wao, all this shit starts happening once I turned 1, is 1 a jinxed number for royals?

So anyways, I was kidnapped for the first time a week after we went to the mall, I got kidnapped. It wasn't like those action movies, where M. gag you with a piece of cloth (which I never understood why) and stuck me in a sack. Actually, it was the exact opposite.

There I was, in a medow of flowers, observing the beautiful rare butterfly pearched on a flower. 'Time to add you to my collection!' I inwardly said and slowly got closer to it. I reached out, careful not to scare it away, and my hands inches away for getting the rare species I spent months looking for.

( I don't kill 'em, just take them back and put them in a container, taking a pic of it and later letting it go. I'm not as merciless as Bel and Rasiel!)

And that's when a big fat hand grabbed me and shoved me in a shabby-looking van. I went along with it and let them drag me. They didn't try to gag me or tie me up or stuff me in a sack, they just left me in between two guys. There were 5 people in the van, including the guy who grabed me. They were all wearing suits like M. that literately screamed ' I'M IN THE FREAKING MAFIA!'.

It was silent for a few moments and the tension was so thick I could cut it with a fork, which isn't saying much.

"Sooo, are you all pedos'?" I asked, breaking the tension. All the guys looked at me and one of them actually choked on nothing.

"NNOO! We are not pedophiles!" the driver which I will now call badguy 1 hollered, face beet red. I shrugged and said, "Meh, mom told me to avoid black suited pedos." At that they didn't say anything.

WHY YOU NO LISTEN TO ME?! Fine, I'll ignore you too! I pouted and looked out the window. Then I saw a McDonals up front.

"STOP THE CAR!" I screamed and the whole car jerked and badguy 2 & 3 fell off their seats.

"Dude, why did you stop the car!" badguy 2 shouted at badguy 1. "Well, she told me to!" badguy 1 interjected. "So, whad'dya want?" badguy 5 said.

"I just saw a McDonals!" I said happily. "Yeah?" badguy 4 asked. I like him, he's better than those other 4 bastards.

"You guys suck at kidnapping. Never heard of 'feed your hostages'?" I said. They just stared at me like I was insane. I sighed. " It means I'M HUNGRY! FEED THE PRINCESS MCDONALS NOW!" I screamed.

"FINE, FINE, SHEESH, SHUT UP!" badguy 1 said and drove to the drive through.

"Hello, welcome to McDonals, may I take your order?" the speaker said.

"What' ya want, brat?" badguy 2 asked. "Mcnuggets! Mcnuggets!" I screamed in the background like the happy child I was.

"Hey, Leo, I want a chicken burger!" badguy 4 chirped. "Fine, fine, and 3 chicken burgers." 'Leo' said since he also wants food.

Later I was looking at the doll the happy meal gave me. It was a freakin Barbie doll.

"Go back, go back, I don't want the stupid doll!" I wailed.

"Be satisfied of what you get, kid! We're not going back!" badguy 1 said.

Stupid blondie' I muttered under my breath. Which in a sense is insulting herself since she's also blond-haired. I twisted the head of the Barbie doll and held it in my hand like a baseball. I opened the window and got into a stance- That I'm a hundred percent sure kids like me shouldn't know- and prepared to throw the severed Barbie head.

I hurled the head with an amazing speed and it hit straight into another guy's car window. The car lost control and wizzed past us and hit a pole, and the pole collapsed on the car. Then there was beeping sounds….

"Boo yah, head shot!" I laughed histerically and the badguys literately froze in fear.

"OH MAI GOD, ARE ALL ROYALS LIKE THIS?!" badguy 3 said, more like screamed. I perked up at badguy 3's saying.

"So you're the guys that once epiclly failed to kidnap Rasiel?" I asked. Once, Rasiel almost ( never would he admit it) got kidnapped but he killed one of the accomplices and they ran away with their tails between their legs. They probably thought that I would be easier to kidnap, tch, money-lovin-bastards.

" Ya know, if they find out I was kidnapped they'd kill you." I calmly said. I eyed them carefully before saying the rest, " Bel and Rasiel wouldn't be as forgiving as me. I suggest that you let me go before this gets out of hand. You don't know what you all are facing, boya." I said happily, eating the last of my Mcnuggets.

"Hah! As if. Your just a spoiled pampered princess!" badguy 5 said as he snorted.

"Kaching!" I said, my eyes glistening dangerously as a lunatic grin made way to my face. Bloodlust escaped my body, which made everyone freeze in fright. Badguy 4 opened the door and threw me on the road and drove off. I blinked, processing what they did. They then drove off.

"Bye bii~ Let's do this again sometime!" I shouted and waved my hand at them.

"In your dreams kid!" badguy 3 shouted as their car went out of sight. I went to hail a cab to go home.

"Hey, Bel, Rasiel! Guess what?" I said as I skipped merrily to them. Bel raised his head and ushi shi shi-ed.

"Ushe she she, what?" Rasiel asked.

"I just got kidnapped! And it was by those guys who tried to kidnap you!" I stated and they both looked at me with newfound interest.

"Ushi shi shi, and you're STILL alive?" Bel asked.

"Ushe she she, they say idiots live through anything, so no harm done." Rasiel said amusingly.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot, IMMA GENIUS,BITCHES!" I said hysterically and laughed.

"Great, we're stuck with an idiotic genius as a sister." Bel said under his breath.

(/w/)

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! End of chappie 4! I hope you like it! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Metting Lavina and Hayato

**Chrysoberly: Hey everyone, I'm back with chappie 5! This time my bff, Skyriazeth, is helping me with this chappie! **

**Skyriazeth: What am I suppose to say? Chocolate?**

**Chrysoberly: No, say something intelligent!**

**Skyriazeth: …uh, bye. *walks out of room, LIKE A BOSS!***

**Chrysoberly: Nuuu, come back, you haven't said the disclaimer yet! *Runs like a maniac***

**Luciaana: Ignore those bitches, k? Anyways, Chrysoberlycchi doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

(/w/)

Guess what. Papa decided I should learn to play a type of instrument, but I don't really know what I should choose…until I saw mama hurl a violin at papa, in the face, like the sadist she is! At the instance, I knew what I wanted to play now, a badass violin! Which can work as both an instrument of pain or of music.

So, papa invited some mentors to teach me and within the week I officially scared 3 mentors away somehow. First one got a violin bow in his left arm, second one miraculously got hit by a car while practicing on an empty highway and last one tripped on the balcony!

"Princepessa, what did you do?" papa said, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. I just kicked my legs on the edge of the chair, looking like all of those things that happened to my mentors weren't my doing.

"I played with my mentors, nothing much. Just a little play time with them, I had plenty of fun too!" I chuckled heartily, my eyes shinned with mischievousness.

"It's okay to play, but THAT WAS NOT PLAYING! THEY WERE SENT TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM AFTER BEING WITH YOU FOR JUST, JUST AN HOUR!" papa wailed, thinking of how much paperwork he had to deal with later, demons in disguise, paperwork!

I teared up my eyes, looking up at papa, he stared at my eyes for a while and turned away. Luciaana :1, Papa : 0!

"Luciaana, please, try not to scare the next teacher away. Her name's Lavina and you'll have lessons with her from now on." Papa sighed and (tried)gave me a tensed glare.

Lavina?! As in Gokudera's real mom?! The nice woman that died on Gokudera's birthday when he was JUST 3? And Gokudera's father wanted to marry her but couldn't?

" Alright, alright, I'll try not to have too much fun with this mentor okay? But you have to promise me something in return." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"I want to be tutored on the same day as her other student, Hayato Gokudera." I said confidently.

"How'd you know she tutored him?" Papa asked ,curious and fear leaked into his voice. His mind thought about her sadism she was going to inflict on the poor innocent boy. 'The worst was yet to come, I pray for you, Gokudera.' Papa said inwardly and agreed to my plans.

Soooooo…..

"Hey, bitches, Princess Luciaana has arrived, get your asses down and bow before me, you peasants!" I said with fierce/maniac voice. Most people would consider me insane, if I weren't an actual princess. I mean, in all honesty their lives could be eliminated with a flick of my blonde sexy hair.

"Hello, princess." Olgert said, not fazed by my little threat. WHY U NO BOW DOWN TO ME? I glared at Olgert, wishing for him to turn to ashes right in front of me so I could kick his pile of ashes and let it be carried off by Mr. Wind. What , a girl can dream.

Well, I had to go through 2 hours of staring at nothing in the car. When I got down out of the car all the maids on the estate bowed down in sync. DID THEY TRAIN FOR THIS? I nodded my head awkwardly.

"Hello, you must be Luciaana. Hi, I'm Lavina." A beautiful woman with grey/white hair greeted me. I looked at her in awe. She was absolutely stuning for a woman who already had a child! She was even prettier than Mama! And I looked like Mama! And her eyes were mesmerizing, like her eyes could read my mind and announce my secrets to the world.

"Oh..Ohaiyo, madame Lavina. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stammered. I never stammer, a princess is trained not to stammer in public. But… she was just so pretty and so kind! At least that's what Reborn wiki tells me in my past life…

"Onee-san, who's that?" asked a voice coming from behind her. It was Gokudera Hayato! He's soo cute! Kyaaaaa! I think I'm gonna have a major nosebleed! He's so innocent looking! I thank god for letting him being born in this world. Cute guys are limited. I stared at him and he fidgeted under my stare.

"Kyaaa! You're so cute! Marry me!" I shouted as I glomped on him. We both fell over and I continued to press my cheek against his. Wao, his skin is so soft! I wanna stay like this forever…

"Dafuq are you talking about, woman?! And get off of me!" a very red Gokudera grumbled as he tried (and failed) to push me away while I latched onto him like a koala.

"Hayato, did you just swear?!" Lavina said in horror, while lightning dramatically struck behind her, sound effects and all.

"No shit, Sherlock. And Wao, did you see that?" I said under my breath. Gokudera looked alarmed and said "No, I didn't swear, I just said The Fudge! Ahahahahaha!" he laughed humourously.

"Le gasp! You like fudge too?!" I screamed, thinking I gained a new Fudge eating buddy. 'Her stupidity is beyond the universe itself.' Gokudera though. "I ain't stupid, I got an IQ of 200, higher than Einstein, bitch!" I sang crazily and Gokudera looked like he's been scamed.

"How did you know that word, Luciaana?!" Lavina said adgain, with the same background effects as before.

"Uh, the INTERNET!" I said. Yeah, blame everything on the internet! Gokudera face-palmed. No one ever made him face-plam before and this girl was able to it within 5 minutes! His patience must be wearing thin.

" I said GET OFF!" Gokudera said and pushed her off him, harshly. I got pushed and the room turned black and a spotlight shone down on me. Gokudera sweat-dropped. "Why? Why do you don't like me? Am I too annoying? But..but I wanted to be your friend…." I trailed off, fake tears brimming my eyes.

"Friends? As if I wanna be friend with a psychopath." he said, looking at me suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, which came off more like a smirk.

And this was how I first met Gokudera Hayato. And how our fate was intertwined since the moment we met.

(/w/)

**So so so? How was it? I decided to pair Luciaana with Gokudera! Isn't that great? Anyways, please Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Meeting Lavina and Hayato II

**Chrysoberly : Helllooo again! I'm back with chappie 6! I hope you all like it! Take it away, Luciaana!**

**Luciaana : Che, Chrysoberlycchi doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. There, bye bii~**

**Bel : Oi, you stole the prince's catchphrase!**

**Luciaana : No I didn't. You did!**

**Bel : Kaching~ *eyes shining darkly with knives between his fingers***

**Chrysoberly : Stop it, they're trying to read! Anyways, happy reading!**

(/w/)

"Gokudera, why can you play the piano so well?" I said grumpily, staring at my own violin. Yeah, it's our weekly practice and we're having a break. Lavina-san went out, leaving both of us alone.

"It's because you're a world-class idiot, woman." Gokudera answered me. Yup, he doesn't use my name, only 'woman' when he answers or calls me. Maybe that's why Gokudera calls every female 'woman' in the future. Meh, not my fault!

"No I'm not. I'm a sexy genius!" I rambled while Gokudera rolled his eyes at me.

We have a decent relationship, him insulting me and me shooting back his insults with obvious answers. He's great at the piano, just like the manga/anime. It's like he's born to play the piano. Too bad he doesn't play it anymore in the future…. While here I am, struggling to even play a high C note. I envy you, Gokudera, I envy you…. He seems to notice me envying him and smirked.

I growled and jumped on him, tacking him to the ground. Then we rolled around, each trying to tackle the other. It ended with me head-butting him and Lavina coming in.

" Uh, kids, what are you doing?" Lavina asked nicely, hands on her hips, lips pouting.

"Uh, uh…say something, Gokudera!" I whispered. "What am I suppose to say, woman?" he whispered back.

"Uh, we were hugging! Yes, hugging!" I said, fake smile plastered on my lips as I crushed him in my hug. He laughed unhumorously and hug/crushed me back, and soon it became an all out hugging to death match.

"Okay, that's fun and all, but it's time to resume the lessons!" god, Lavina-san, you're good and all but you're so oblivious, just like Nana! Le gasp, are you related to Sawada Nana?!

Gokudera was great on the piano as always, but me….

"Gambeteh, Luciaana! You can do it, a little more softer, that's it!" Lavina instructed, and it only came out as a loud screeching sound which sounded like a tortured soul, resonating through the estate.

"Hmmm, almost perfect!" I chirped in happiness. "You serious, Luciaana? That was horib-" And just that time, M. crashed through the door, snipers, guns, tasers and grenades at the ready, shouting "Everybody freeze!". We all freezed and I dropped my jaw and violin in awe.

"Oh my Giotto! M. ! Can I have your signatures?" I fangirled and took out a pen and papers out from nowhere. Everyone, plus the M. , sweat-dropped.

"Stupid woman, they're not M. , they're my guards!" Gokudera scolded, and Lavina gasped. Even his guards gasped as they never saw their young master scold someone, especially a girl.

"Hayato! You don't call a woman stupid!" Lavina said and suddenly the boss of the Venezuela, Gokudera's dad, came in.

"What is going on?" the boss of Venezuela…you know what, I'm just gonna call him Gokudera senior. So anyways, he asked. I raised my hand and waved it. "Yes? Um, Miss…" he continued.

"Miss Luciaana. And I just played a high C!" I said happily, waving my non-exsistant bow around. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"It's nothing, dad, go back to work everybody." Gokudera said, making a shooing motion at his guards. I looked at Gokudera Snr and Lavina. They were talking very calmly, but the tension between the two was uncomfortable. Their eyes had a tint of longing in them. I frowned at the scene.

"Oi, woman, what are you doing?" Gokudera jnr asked, more like demanded. I shook my head, a small smile on my lips as I stared at them.

"Hmm…it's nothing." I said whisfuly.

They loved each other, but they can't get married. It was a beautiful romance, but it ended with heartbreak because Lavina-san had an incurable sickness and didn't want to cause trouble for Gokudera Snr. Then I thought about it. If Lavina-san didn't have her sickness, she would've married Gokudera Snr…. And all this thinking about marriage made me thought of a bet I would definitely win no matter what.

"Hey Gokudera. Let's make a bet." I said mischeviously, a hand on my hip and another hand flipping my sexy hair. Empasis on the sexy.

"What bet?" Gokudera asked, curiously. If it bets or anything related to luck and brains, he always wins.

"Yes, in the future, maybe 20 years later? Whose gonna get married first. Me, or you? I bet it's definitely me. Winner gets bragging rights." I said and smirked. I already know the future and in the Future Arc Gokudera's still single! Poor Gokudera, he's **nevah** gonna get a girlfriend, much less a bride!

"Hah, who's gonna marry you, woman? I'm gonna get married first, and I'm gonna say 'IN UR FACE,BITCH!' in the chapel I'm gonna get married in." Gokudera said and snorted.

"Then it's a date. 20 years later, who's gonna get married first." I smirked and held up my pinky for a pinky-promise.

"Che, so childish. What are you, 1?" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera, I am 1. So are you, for your information. And 1 year olds shouldn't even know what we're saying and how to make a bet." I said, stretching my pinky.

"Tch. It's a date then." He said and curled his pinky with mine. My smirk grew wider and eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"It's a date." I said and the bet was sealed. Then Gokudera Snr came in, with a wide smile.

"What's this about a date? Hayato, you're too young to be dating!" Gokudera Snr said with a shocked voice.

"No, we're not! It's just a bet on who's going to get married first." Gokudera jnr said, his face red for talking about marriage at the age of 1 in front of his dad.

"Oh? Good luck then, Hayato. Daddy's rooting for you!" Gokudera Snr said and laughed, patting his child's head. Gokudera's face was so red I could see fumes coming out of his ears. I laughed.

(/w/)

**How was it? I wanted to make it an omake but I didn't want to mess up the numbering, like chapter 6 : Omake and then Chapter 7 : Chapter 6, so just think of this as an extra/omake, okay? Please Read & Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Camping in the woods

Chrysoberly: Heeeeyyyyy! Imma back with chappie 7! I'm sorry I updated so late! My computer broke down and my computer had data lost and I had to leave it to a technician in a random shop! It was hard work redoing this chapter, leading to blood loss and drowsyness!

Bel: Ushi shi shi, did I hear blood loss? Who died? The Prince wants to get a new target.

Luciaana: Ma ma, Bel, Chrys wouldn't even make a decent target. She'd keep splattering blood everywhere.

Chrysoberyl: Hey! Isn't a target _suppose _tosplatter blood everywhere?

Luciaana : No, they're not suppose to, they should be_ spilling_ out blood.

Bel: …..

Chrysoberyl: Gosh, did I have to make you like this? WHY?! *slamming head onto the wall*

(/w/)

" Bel, Rasiel, tell me why are we here again?" asked an irritated lady, aka me, carrying a bag filled with whatnots which came from who knows where.

"Ushe she she, you have really bad memory, Luciaana." Rasiel said, him also carrying a similar bag to me. Bel wasn't far behind, also with a bag like us. Suddenly there was a cloud on top of Rasiel, Bel and me.

The memory in the freakin badass cloud~

"Ne, Eliza-chan, did you ever bring them to a camping/wilderness survival trip before?" Papa asked one random day to mama.

"No, why? If you want them to experience 'a typical childhood', go take them yourself." Mama answered, chomping on her half-eaten sandwich, typing on her computer.

"But I'm too busy with the devils (paperwork), and throughout the next few weeks my relatives will come to annoy the hell outta me, and I don't want the kids to be exposed to such stupidness from them." Papa shivered, and mama snorted.

"Then let them go themselves." Said Mama.

"But they're children, age 2 to be exact!" Papa opposed, horror written on his face.

"…Charlize, our children can take care of themselves, they're geniusness/assasins." Mama said, silently saying 'and psychopaths.' Papa thought for a while and picked up his phone, dialing the maid-quarters.

"Hello, Marie? Yes, I decided to let the children go camping. Can you go pack their stuff and get a car to get them to Kuroro Mountain? (Lol, I totally jacked this from Hunter x Hunter) It's perfectly safe, yes, and drug them _after_ telling them they're going camping. Leave a cellphone in Luciaana's backpack, I'm sure she wouldn't find it until, at least after 3 days. No, don't pack the boys their knives. Thanks, Marie." Papa said and put down the phone, turning to a still uninterested mama.

The memory cloud then disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Oh. Now I remember." I said and slammed my head onto a nearby tree. Bel and Rasiel were uninterested, meh.

"Okay, might as well enjoy ourselves." I said miserably.

"Ushi shi shi, the Prince doesn't want to go peasant camping, especially with _you._" Bel pointed an accusing finger at Rasiel, who answered "Ushe she she, shut up, 2nd in line.", using his position as eldest and next in line for the throne as king and boss to regain his pride. A tick mark appeared on Bel's head.

"Ushi shi shi, big words there, _dear brother_, but you're not even officially crowned next in line so your insult is invalid." Bel spat and now both of them were starting to leak out killing intent.

As for me, I was calmly looking over the map with a compass.

"Yosh! I found a way for us to get out, Bel, Rasiel." I said with utmost confidence. Although I just trust my sexy non-exsistent intuition. I led the way, occasionally tripping on stones and finding man-eating plants…., which I suppose shouldn't be here according to the pamphlet which states Kuroro mountain is perfectly SAFE.

"Oi, Luciaana, are we there yet?" asked a tired Rasiel, who was exshausted till the point he couldn't say his signature 'Ushe she she', while Bel was sweating buckets, since he still wasn't used to these situations, unlike his amazing future self. Man, was Bel hot in the manga. But personally I think Xanxus is cool, hot, etc. etc. I was drooling until Bel snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Eh? What about Unicorns with wings?" I asked, looking at their dumb-founded faces.

"We're not talking about freakin unicorns, Luciaana!" Bel shouted.

"Oh? Then what's that over there?" I asked, pointing behind them. Rasiel and Bel turned around and their jaws fell open. Just behind them was a lake with a waterfall flowing water and in it's mighty glory a white unicorn spreading it's beautiful wings adorned with pearly white feathers.

"IMPOSIBLE." Rasiel stated, coming out of his trance.

"Nope, I just did this." I said, popping the 'p' and taking out a projector and turning it off. Then, the image disappeared, and behind the lie was the ugly truth. A pack of wolves was looking at us hungrily, since it was already late and the woods was pitch black, their red piercing eyes were lit like small red flashlights in the dark, boring onto our flesh, saliva drooling out of their foamy mouths.

"HI!" I practically screamed, excited to see the wolves. What? I never got to see any in my past life, so why not now? They growled and beared their teeth.

"Uh oh. Rasiel, Bel, what should we do?" I whispered, a bead of sweat running down my forehead.

"Ushi shi shi, what else? WE RUN, IDIOT!" after Bel said that we took off farther into the forest, the pack of wolves following behind us.

We ran and ran, not even bothering to look behind us.

"Ushe she, I heard that animals don't like fire! Who's got a lighter?" Rasiel said, panting as we ran. I rummaged through my bag. I found a phone but deemed it useless right now and pocketed it into my pants.

"I got one!" I said and lit it. But then, fate loves to toy with me and I tripped on thin air, causing the lit lighter in my hands to fall to the ground while the fire is still there, and set the forest on fire. In a mere 1 minute, we were surrounded by a ring of flame which was scientifictly imposible by Bel. The wolf retreated to its pack and we are officially doomed.

I took out my cell and dialed Paolo. He picked up after a while.

"I swear to god, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do, who calls at 2 a.m.?!" Paolo answered.

"Ciao, Paolo-san, it's Luciaana." I said casualy.

"God, couldn't you have called me in the afternoon? A man needs his sleep, Luciaana." Paolo answered lazily in the other line.

"Yeah, whateves. I got a question. Is Kuroro mountain in a looking distance from the castle?" I asked.

"It is, why?"

"Look out your window, Paolo, now."

"Can't I look at it tomorrow?" Paolo asked.

"NO. NOW, PAOLO!" I screamed into the cell. I heard shuffling noises and the opening of the window in the background.

"Now, what do you see?" I asked in a mock tone.

"Hmm? I see a red mountain and the moon…holy shit, the mountain's on fire!" Paolo exclaimed, with shock in his voice.

"Yeah, that's where we are, so get your ass up and pick us up in the copter." I said and I heard grumbling of 'ungrateful kids these days' in the background. Satisfied, I cut the line.

I told Bel and Rasiel that Paolo will come and pick us up in the family copter. They finally relaxed a bit, now we are waiting 'cheerfully' in the ring of flames.

Suddenly I heard a small murning sound. I located it's position and saw a little cub in a bush. It was hurt, and it seems that this baby wolf cub was abandoned by it's pack. The cub had white fur, so soft and cuddly. I stared into it's blue eyes the same shade as sapphires and we reached a mutal understanding. I held it within arm's length.

"Yosh, from now on your name is Lupa." I said and she, I found out it was a she, barked with pleasure. I showed my newly acquired companion to my twin brothers.

"Ushe she she, Luciaana, PLEASE tell me we're not keeping it." Rasiel said, rubbing his temples with annoyance.

"Ushi shi shi, I don't see why she can't keep it." Bel said in a bored tone.

"Thank you, Bel, you're my favourite second brother!" I said and held Lupa protectively away from Rasiel.

"…I'm your only second brother." Bel answered and rolled his eyes.

"Exactly!" Suddenly there was a chopping sound. I looked up and saw Paolo throwing down a rope ladder at us.

"Nice to see you again, Paolo!" I shouted and Paolo just shook his head miserably. Oh, now that I think about it, I must've caused lots of paperwork for papa. Oh well, sucks to be him. We climbed on the rope ladder and held on.

….

"Papa, we're back!" I said, and bursted into his office, where he was currently having a meeting with an old man.

"Ah, Luciaana, so fast? I swore it would at least take 3 days…" papa trailed off.

"No no, papa, I found the cell. Kuroro mountain was so much fun!" I exclaimed with a dreamy face.

"Oh, how?" the man asked. Papa quickly introduced us, apparently he was Vongola Nono. He told me to call him oji-san.

"Well, oji-san, there we were almost eaten by man-eating plants, packs of ferocious wolves, I also set the forest on fire and I even got myself a pet! Come on it, Lupa!" I said and Lupa pushed through the door, and papa squealed like a middle school girl.

"Luciaana… is that a wolf?!" papa asked me and I nodded with an aura of pride. Oji-san just looked at me with a strained smile on his lips.

The next day Nono announced that Koruro mountain was now under Vongola and it was renamed Death mountain because of all the thing that can kill you in there. I laughed so hard at that.

(/w/)

And done! How did you think 'bout this chappie? Good, bad, cliché? Anyways, please Read & Review! I'll give you all a virtual hug!


End file.
